The Ties That Bind
by jellyfish incorporated
Summary: Lavi finds himself bound to Tyki in more ways than one. Tyki/Lavi.
1. Hot 'N' Bothered

The Ties That Bind

Mistress Rhode

Anime : D.Gray-Man

Pairing : Tyki/Lavi

Warnings : PWP, Non-Con

Summary : Lavi finds himself bound against Tyki in more ways than one.

_Blood. Akuma. Screams. Lenalee; disheveled and reaching out to him, Krory in the distance, fangs flashing, and Allen shouting his name, white hair streaked red as -- _

"Nngh -- !" Lavi's stumbled towards consciousness, his mind fogged with a dull throbbing pain and the faint notion of inevitable doom. Leaden limbs refused to cooperate as the young Exorcist squirmed in the confines of his bonds, what felt like rope biting into the tenderness of his wrists, which were currently tied behind his back. His legs, fortunately were unbound and stretched out before him, as though he were sat upright, but supported by what? _What the . . . ?_

While the young Bookman attempted fleetingly to orientate himself with his alien surroundings, he was disturbingly aware of a body pressed firmly against his own, the hardness of a well defined abdomen flush against his back. Judging by the flat planes of the chest molded against him, Lavi knew it was a male body radiating heat against his own.

Suddenly, hot breath ghosted over Rabi's neck, igniting goose flesh in its wake. Lavi gulped, his breathing shallow as one gloved hand melted from the darkness behind him and cupped his cheek in a satin grip, gently directing his head to the side, where his one – eyed gaze clashed with irises so yellow he could have sworn it was a snake coiled around him, not a _Noah_.

Then again, was there a difference?

"_Tyki Mikk_," The 'baka Usagi' croaked, his throat suddenly tight with fear, ice water pulsing through his veins. All demands as to where he was and what happened before his capture dissolved on his tongue like a snowflake in the Sahara. He was currently being held captive by possibly the most notorious of _all_ the Noahs, in an unknown location, weaponless and without any current means of escape. Suddenly as his gall and self – assurance evaporated.

A slow smile unfurled across Tyki's face, his eyes glinting with the promise of entertainment. Wordlessly, the Portuguese man trailed his other hand down the length of Lavi's side, before perching on the cusp of the red head's protruding hip.

Lavi gasped, jade eye widening in terror as the intentions of Tyki Mikk made themselves known. The youthful Exorcist squirmed in a feeble attempt to dislodge the hand at his hip, but swiftly regretted his actions, as something hardened against the small of his back.

"Whaddya think you're doing, Mikk?!" Lavi squeaked in alarm, his slanted emerald eye dilated with confusion.

"Did you know," Tyki's voice, smooth as honey washed over Lavi's demand and coiled in the form of sexual tension in the pit of his stomach. "I am the Noah of Pleasure? And not just in dead sense." The deviant hand atop Lavi's hip swiftly slid South, and with the hard press of it's heel, was crushed against the thick ridge in Lavi's trousers. "_As well as the living_."

Lavi gave a sharp cry of surprise, his breath hitching in his throat as Tyki leaned forward, his voluptuous hair flattened against the young Bookman's; black bleeding into red. As well as the palm cupping his crotch, Lavi was acutely aware of the chiseled face astride his, amber eyes scouring his face with all the luster of a fox stalking a rabbit.

Whilst his one hand began slow, circular movements against Lavi's crotch, the other neglected hand pressed Lavi's face towards Tyki's own, their lips meeting in a kamikaze kiss which left Lavi breathless. Soft, masculine lips brushed against his own, before pointed teeth tore into the lush flesh of his lower lip. The combined sensations of his split lip and gradually hardening penis forced a strangled cry from Lavi, allowing Tyki to plunge his tongue into the red head's mouth, his own hot muscle assaulted by one far superior. The Noah fisted Lavi's hair, tugging the thatch of scarlet spikes downwards, slanting his mouth even tighter over Lavi's, meshing blood and tongues together in a whirl of sweet pain and dark pleasure.

Meanwhile, the gloved hand now materialized past the barrier of clothing and gripped Lavi's arousal in a satin hold, the weeping slit aggravated by the rub of a thumb. Lavi failed to swallow the moan that swelled in his throat as Tyki pivoted his hand, still coiled around his penis, but at the base so the heel of his hand rubbed delicious friction against his testicles.

Despite the sweet fire coiling in the pit of his stomach, Lavi struggled, biting down on Tyki's tongue with sudden relinquished hatred. The red head began squirming against his captor, yanking his wrists in a desperate plee for freedom. _This is so freakin' wrong, I have to get out of here!_

Chuckling darkly, Tyki broke the kiss, his own tongue stained scarlet, much to his twisted glee. "Tough one, aren't you?" He grinned, his face morphing into a mask of madness, all humanity now abandoned. Tugging at Lavi's hair once more, the Noah pressed his lips against the Bookman's ear, his voice a knife in Lavi's ear, "_They're always more fun to break_."

Punching Lavi straight in the gut, Tyki knocked the Exorcist onto his back, parting his legs askew while the wind was knocked out of him. The Exorcist protested briefly, kicking out and thrashing in the Noah's grasp, but the rush of sensations overwhelmed his shocked senses.

Lavi was assaulted by the combined pain of his wrists crushed beneath him, and the loss of precious air. But before he could remedy his situation, a velvet hand was coiled around his throat, whilst another fisted his dick and a hot mouth assaulted his own. Tyki's tongue slithered past his bleeding lips to ravage his mouth, and as much as he was loathed to admit it, Lavi _liked_ it. It was wrong, of course, to be attracted to your psychotic enemy, especially when _he_ seemed intent on _raping_ you, but Lavi's sex starved body wouldn't listen to his screaming mind, and to his own horror, his erection hardened to a painful peak.

_Shit, am gonna lose it -- ! _Gasping around a devious tongue, Lavi threw caution to the wind, and with feverish need, bucked desperately against that slender hand, lifting his thighs to clench around the tanned man's waist, his body no longer fixated on loyalty but on lust.

Tyki, sensing the Exorcist's oncoming orgasm, quickened his administrations, his long fingered hand pumping faster, whilst his other hand snared open Lavi's shirt, clawing its way inside and scraping blunt nails against a hardened nipple.

_Ohshitohshitoshit_ -- ! Lavi screamed, his cry of ecstasy inhaled by Tyki's greedy breath while be bathed them both in white. Lavi's back arced painfully as his torso spasmed under the intensity of his release. Tyki smiled against the 'o' of Lavi's lips, his unsoiled hand tracing small circles around the outside of one pebbled nipple.

Lavi, a panting mess of flushed flesh and tousled hair, melted against Tyki's touch, his body still hyper – sensitive to contact in its post – orgasm haze. No longer resisting the caresses of his enemy, Lavi whined pitifully as he ground his nether regions against Tyki's, a beg of the body.

The Portuguese Noah removed his splattered hand from Lavi's pants, and with sensuous ease, lapped the pale froth from his glove. Lavi was aroused instantly.

"Tyki . . . ," The disheveled Bookman writhed in discomfort, his heated gaze piercing his near lover's predatory eyes with what could only be described as _need._

Snickering quietly, Tyki nipped at Lavi's cut lip lightly, eliciting a gasp for his efforts, before slowly slipped his welcome tongue past the bloodied flesh. This time, Lavi met fire with sweet fire, his own organ pushing against the Noah's feverishly, his eyes shut in frantic bliss. Delving his tongue further, Tyki caressed the ribbed roof of the red head's mouth, easing more repressed moans from the young Exorcist's hoarse throat. Tilting his hips, Lavi pressed his erection against Tyki's, the stiffness of his partner's unsatisfied arousal providing rough friction.

However, instead of reciprocating, Tyki uncoiled himself from Lavi's armless embrace, fluidly standing once more, his expression unreadable. Suddenly deprived of contact, Lavi cried out in indignation, his wrists chafing in an attempt to break free of their binds.

Running a hand through his corrugated hair, the Noah sighed and tossed Lavi a look that was both reluctant to leave, but also disappointed, as though the tanned man was pleased at Lavi's submission, but had hoped for a better fight.

"We'll meet again _Exorcist_, and then I'll show you what _real_ pleasure is," And with that abrupt statement and a sultry smile, Tyki Mikk was gone, and Lavi Rabi was left, aroused and alone to wonder what the _Hell_ had just happened.

F I N

A/N : All reveiws will be cherished and used as an excuse to churn out a sequel. B Do it. Even if _you_ don't want to, I do.


	2. Breathless

- - -

Lavi slammed the door shut; fumbled trembling fingers over the lock before sliding the rusty bolt home with a squeak of security. Kicking his trunk up against the door after wedging a chair under the door handle, Lavi fleetingly reminded himself no matter how many inanimate objects he piled against his door, it would take Tyki a fraction of the effort to simply phase through it.

But logic is panic's prey.

Unsheathing his hammer, the young Bookman crossed the narrow room to crouch in the far corner of his bed, the protesting groan of his mattress seemed to voice his self contained anxiety.

Relinquishing his grip on his weapon, Rabi Lavi waited, his peridot gaze transfixed by the blockade he now faced. He knew he would come, it's why he ran to his room as opposed to following the other Exorcists; he had to draw Tyki's fire. Distract him long enough for Allen to finish the job.

At least, this is what Lavi told himself. Repeatedly.

- - -

"N-_No_!" The female Exorcist's back emitted a satisfying crunch upon impact with the wall; Tyki was getting _good_ at this throwing thing. Whimpering, the mousy brunette crumpled to the floor, cradling her limp arm beneath a tattered disarray of her blood stained uniform and matted hair.

"I'm _bored_," The girl's head snapped up, her functioning amber eye wide with terror. Huddling closer to the wall, she cringed away from the direction of the voice, her other blackened eye throbbing with shame and oozing fluids, dripping down her face to puddle beneath her shuddering form, mingling with blood soon to be shed.

"Let's _talk_,"

- - -

It was when Lavi heard the scream that he decided his original decision to stay put an ingenious idea.

Judging by the volume and gender of the cry, Lavi deduced that Tyki wasn't far; the Western quarter, presumably its library, where the majority of the female Exorcists were stationed. He was getting closer, covering ground fast, and in the right direction.

_DearGodnothiscan'tbehappening -- !_

Suppressing a tremor of revulsion, Lavi returned to his corner and tried not to think of the face that scream conjured in his mind. That vocal embodiment of explicable agony and expulsion.

_Lenaleepleasedon'tdie,pleasedon'tdieyoucan'tdie_

Just as the 'baka usagi' was about to check his Golem for any messages from said comrade, he heard the foot steps.

He stopped breathing, his grip on his hammer slack as the resounding clicks echoed in his ears. Regaining his breath, Lavi swallowed noisily, his throat suddenly inexplicably dry.

The foot steps stopped outside his door.

He waited, hands clammy and visible eye dilated with fear, and though he was loathe to admit it, excitement.

- - -


	3. Ultimatum

- - -

As Tyki materialised through the door to Lavi's chamber, he made a vague mental note to check the safety features back at HQ; if they were anything like the Black Order's, the Earl's family stood little chance against an all out Exorcist ambush. He was almost disappointed at how easy it was to get this far, he'd gotten himself all geared up for nothing, it would seem. Meh. Mere starters.

Now for the main course.

- - -

Lavi was trapped and he knew it.

Using his Hammer in such a confined space would risk bringing the walls down, almost definitely crushing him on impact. It would've been different if he was closer to the surface, but in his haste to delay Tyki, he'd retreated to the lower quarters of the Order, hoping to draw the Noah's fire from the fighting above. Even if he could have used his Innocence, Tyki's ability would render it useless. Logically, luring Tyki into an open enclosure (preferably with Allen and Kanda as back-up) would have been best, but sometimes when staring death in the face, Lavi lost his cool.

Lavi wondered vaguely if this was divine retribution for his actions. Upon Tyki's attack, he'd deducted that the Noah had come to finish what he'd started; if the Earl really wanted to crush the Order he would've sent a whole squadron, not just one assailant. As self centered as his plan seemed, Lavi took the risk that he was right and did what he thought was best.

Something about being careful what you wish for sprang to mind.

Now, face to face with the man (could be even be called a man?) he'd spent so much energy running from, Lavi couldn't even remember if this was the way it was meant to be.

Nevertheless, he hoisted his hammer into the air and prepared for what he feared would be his last battle.

- - -

Tyki's surprise at the Earl's instant permission had melted into glee in the aftermath of confusion. He was somewhat taken aback that the Earl had encouraged him so enthusiastically to invade the Order single handed, and if Tyki didn't know better he would've thought Earl-Sama wanted rid of him.

But of course, Tyki _always_ knew better.

For example, he knew that Lavi would rather sacrifice himself rather than risk the death of his precious friends, Bookman's teachings be _damned_. He also knew that if given the opportunity, Lavi would corner himself and all Tyki would need to do was find the scared little rabbit. Lavi had played so beautifully into his hands Tyki could've cried, but he wasn't in a very 'white' mood.

- - -

"_Lavi_," The Exorcist's name rolled off Tyki's perfectly accented tongue. The Portuguese man began his slow advance, the gentle lilt of his hips reminding Lavi of a jungle cat, lazily encircling its prey beneath the omniscient sun.

Lavi shifted his footing and tightened his grip around the mast of his hammer. Why hadn't he attacked yet? Better yet, why hadn't _Lavi_ attacked yet? If he struck quickly, there was a slim chance he could escape and call for reinforcements. Tyki read Lavi's distressed reasoning in the glance he shot at the door, the subtle shift in his body towards Tyki and the slight trembling of his innocence.

_Now - !_

_- - - _

Tyki hoped that Lavi's performance in the bedroom made up for his lack of co-ordination on the battlefield. Disarming the Exorcist had been embarrassingly easy; Lavi's trepidation had hindered his usually calculated movements; like a rabbit amongst cats, he was outclassed and outmaneuvered. Although the junior Bookman had wielded his Innocence with his ever present strength and fluidity, he was no match for Tyki's ability. After all, how can you hope to hit someone when you can't even _touch_ them?

After a surfeit of thrown punches and dodged swings, Tyki's patience had waned and he swiftly disarmed his plight with a flick of one gloved hand, and the threat of dissolving his God given gift.

"My my, so _compliant._ I had you pegged as a fighter," Tyki's breath was like the wings of the dreaded Teez across Lavi's flushed face. One of Tyki's hand was fisted in the Exorcist's shirt front, the other tangled in his hair, twisting Lavi's face up towards his own, his little marionette on a string.

"This isn't over yet, _Noah,_" Lavi bit out through clenched teeth, his one visible eye smoldering like an emerald aflame. Shame and self-deprecation writhed beneath his skin, burning him inside out with the knowledge of his weakness and inadequacy to not only protect his comrades, but save himself. He could only hope Tyki would make it quick. "Allen will find you, and when he does, _oh boy_, let's just say they ran out of pastries this morning."

Tyki's head cocked to the side, a glimmer of pearly quaintness flickering in his ocher eyes. Snapping Lavi's head back with the mere flick of a gloved hand, Tyki savored the hiss of pain it elicited and the sheer _submissiveness_ of an exposed throat.

"Why don't you just _kill_ me already?" Lavi demanded tersely, his eye narrowed with discomfort and straining to keep Tyki in his sight at such an impossible angle. He could feel sweat running in salty rivulets through the passage of his shoulder blades before pooling in the small of back, plastering his uniform to his body. "What are you waiting -- !"

Lavi's sentence melted into a strangled sound of either extreme pleasure or acute discomfort, both of which brought a smile to the sun kissed lips pressed against his own. Slanting his mouth over Lavi's, Tyki slipped his tongue into the Exorcist's open mouth, colouring Lavi's senses with his own sensual mix of cigar smoke and caramel. Lavi's protests were swallowed by the Noah's greedy mouth, his tongue laved and caressed to the point of coercion. In a final bid for freedom and loyalty, Lavi bit down on Tyki's tongue, the coppery bitterness of foreign blood both a nauseating comedown from Tyki's high, and a strange act of sexuality. With a incoherent noise of terror, Lavi realised only too late the effect Tyki's kiss was having on his body, his tightening pants a bad indication of more to come. _Shit, not again! How can this sick bastard get away with this -- ?!_

With a breathless moan, Tyki began to suckle hungrily on Lavi's tongue, the mesh of his own blood and the Bookman's intoxicating flavour an irresistible aphrodisiac for the twisted Noah. He could feel the darker half of his persona stirring and swelling beneath its confines, tendrils of sadism leaking out into Tyki's mind like fog across dark waters. With an animalistic snarl, Tyki broke the kiss, relishing in the trickle of blood smudging Lavi's lips, and the scarlet trail of saliva connecting the two males. Lavi stared at him dazedly, his evergreen eye dilated and heavy lidded, the stench of arousal oozing from every pore. Relinquishing his iron grip in Lavi's hair, Tyki ran one white thumb over Lavi's lower lip, intrigued by the sharp intake of breath on Lavi's part as he lapped his own blood from his thumb. Unclenching his other fist in Lavi's shirt, Tyki allowed one hand to cup Lavi's cheek gently while his other hand snaked around the younger man's waist.

Lifting Lavi in his arms, Tyki crossed the small room in long strides and roughly deposited his prey on the thin mattress. Propping himself up on his elbows, Lavi could only watch in abject horror (reluctant arousal) as Tyki unbuttoned his shirt and freed his hair from his binds. Shaking his dark curls free, Tyki allowed his hair to obscure his vision momentarily before pushing his satin hair back from his face, aware that Lavi watched his every move. Something had shifted in the room; the atmosphere had thickened to the point of suffocating Lavi with the aroma of Tyki's impatience and his own sexual confusion, the air was still abuzz with tension, but of a different kind. And Lavi wasn't sure if he liked it.

"You can say I raped you, if you want," The Noah suggested nonchalantly, as though he were discussing the weather, not Lavi's soon to be taken virginity. Nor the methods by which it would be taken. "We both know that's a lie, though," Tyki punctuated this firm belief with a stare that could shatter diamonds with one blink. Inexplicably pinned by those liquid amber irises, Lavi was vaguely aware that he should have started screaming for help by now, or be trying (in vain) to escape with his innocence in tact.

But he didn't.

Instead he lay shivering on the unsubstantial bed of his meager quarters, his peridot gaze inadvertently tracing the expanse of muscle and tan skin once hidden by Tyki's now discarded shirt. He could try to convince himself that his tremors were due to fear (_not_ excitement), but Lavi was tired of lying about questions he never got asked. _This is so fucked up. I'm a Bookman, and an __**Exorcist**__. And I'm about to get fucked into a wall by a Noah. What's __**wrong**__ with me? Why is this happening? What am I __**doing**__ ... ?_ Just like last time, Lavi could feel his resistance buckling like a dam beneath the relentless torrent of Tyki's promises of pleasure and electric touch. Even though it was wrong, so _very wrong_, Lavi reasoned that Tyki was going to have sex with him regardless of consent, so why suffer more than he needed to? _Because that's a lie _Laviargued mentally. Tyki was the Noah of _Pleasure_, not psychological torment. He wanted to smother Lavi's senses in eroticism; override his sense of justice with the need for release and make him scream Tyki's name until his throat bled and he passed out from the sheer _Oh God nggh– _ferocity of Tyki's sexual onslaught.

So when Tyki bridged the gap between them and kneeled on the bed before him, Lavi couldn't bring himself to do anything but whimper in sweet, dark anticipation.

- - -


End file.
